Microwave Brownies
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: "But M'gann! They're microwave brownies! The fact that you don't have to use an oven is the best part!" It was always wise to comply with a rabid Tumblr girl's wishes, M'gann decided. / M'gannArtemisZatanna friendship fic. Also, using my headcanon that Zee and Artemis are Tumblr girls.


**Title: **Microwave Brownies  
**Characters:** M'gann M'rozz, Artemis Crock, and Zatanna Zatara  
**Pairings:** NONE just pure friendship fluff~~~  
**Summary:** "But M'gann! They're _microwave_ brownies! The fact that you don't have to use an oven is the best part!" It was always wise to comply with a rabid Tumblr girl's wishes, M'gann decided.  
**Notes:** I wanted to write something after completing my work and thought of this because of my recent experience with the microwave brownie recipe I found on Tumblr.  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, characters not mine.

* * *

M'gann looked at Artemis and Zatanna in front of her apprehensively, then down to the laptop they were carrying. The screen was on a window of blue background and there was a picture of a brownie concoction on it, as well as what looked like a _really_ short recipe at the bottom.

"I'm not sure about this, girls," M'gann looked back up to her two beaming friends and answered truthfully, "Won't these be completely different than oven-baked ones? If you two want brownies that badly I could-"

The martian was interrupted by Zatanna suddenly putting her face closer to hers.

"But M'gann! They're _microwave_ brownies! The fact that you don't have to use an oven is the best part!" the magician explained enthusiastically, her eyes twinkling with childish glee.

Artemis pulled back the overly-excited girl but grinned at M'gann as maniacally and added, "Besides, it takes- what- half an hour? These take three minutes, M'gann. _Three minutes._"

M'gann was about to protest again when she remembered an incident recently about the two girls, Wally and Robin, and something about Team Edwards and Team Jocobs. She wasn't sure. She did, however, saw the power the girls had when they were passionate. She'd never seen the poor boys so terrified before.

It was always wise to comply with a rabid Tumblr girl's wishes, M'gann decided. Especially when you're dealing with two of them; one a skilled marksman and the other a homo magi.

The martian sighed and the two other girls whooped in delight, knowing they'd won their friend over. Zatanna turned the white laptop back to her view and started giving instructions to Artemis and M'gann. Artemis was happily getting the utensils; forks, spoons, bowls, and everything else M'gann was sure they didn't need, and M'gann was in charge of the ingredients; eggs, flour, milk, oil, and everything else Zatanna was reading out.

Soon, the three of them were putting a bowl of brownie concoction into the microwave and setting the timer for 3 minutes. By now, M'gann's curiosity is piqued after tasting the unbaked goop. It actually tasted okay, a nice blend of cocoa and vanilla in her tongue.

Three faces were almost glued to the microwave oven, watching as the brown mixture bubbled and rose as it rotated on the microwave plate. It looked weird, M'gann thought, but she could see the signs of it slowly solidifying so she just shrugged.

All three girls jumped when the sharp '_ding!'_ of the microwave sounded and the lights inside it went out, too focused on watching the bowl of brownie rise and fall.

Zatanna was the first to grab the handle and opened the microwave door, while Artemis cautiously took the bowl of 'brownie' out of the small appliance. M'gann watched with Zatanna as Artemis shook the bowl, the 'brownie' jiggling in place. She was almost afraid to try it. The two, however, grinned at each other and grabbed the forks that were already prepared, by the kitchen island.

M'gann silently watched as the the two put a piece of brownie each in their mouth own mouth. They looked pleased with it, even already going for another bite. Artemis turned to M'gann and urged her to try it, with a mouthful of brownie.

Caving to curiosity, she grabbed the last fork on the island and dug it inside the bowl. She felt the weird texture of it from how the fork sunk in and, well, let's just say brownies are not supposed to feel that... She doesn't even have a word for it. The piece of brownie _jiggled_ as she brought the fork to her mouth.

M'gann chewed, an unreadable expression crossing her features. Artemis turned to her as she continued chewing, and smiled at her, "S'good, isn't it?"

M'gann only nodded, admitting to her and the girls that the brownie really didn't taste half bad. In fact, they could taste the cocoa and vanilla mixing just right inside it.

She knew, however, that brownies weren't supposed to feel like edible rubber.

"Oh wow these are better than I thought," M'gann heard Zatana mumble through a mouthful of 'brownies', "we gotta try the microwave cookies next time!"

M'gann just quietly sighed and admitted defeat before the challenge even came. There was no stopping these two.


End file.
